<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] and time itself unwind by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798811">[Podfic of] and time itself unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Doombots, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex, tub sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares, and Clint comes up with a few ways to help him cope.</p><p>[Audio Length: 26:17]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] and time itself unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts">sarahcakes613</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613">sarahcakes613</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Sarah for bidding on my podfic auction for Not Alone Here! I hope you enjoy! &lt;3 </p><p>Also, I managed to post this in time for Clint's birthday, and I can't think of a better fic to have made audio for as a quiet gift for the best fictional archer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Audio Length: </strong>00:26:17</p><p>
  <strong>Listen &amp; Download: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e_mpYEdLEp_poFXyooDtjcBWqSp5GlMw/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>